


Rules are made to be broken

by modokacat



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, It's going to be whatever people want, M/M, This might be made into a multi-fic, i don't know honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modokacat/pseuds/modokacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new teacher catches Aleks' interests in class and he starts to fall behind. Mr. Mathewson, the new teacher, decides that Aleks should have a few sessions of History so he can catch up with others and not fail the subject, although Aleks has another idea of what he wants to do in that private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aleks never meant to feel like this for anyone, nevermind his teacher.

The man in front of the class was everything Aleks could ever dream of and he certainly didn't mean for his mind to be clouded with inappropriate though of what his teacher would do to him. Mr. Mathewson was definitely attractive and was undoubtingly intelligent and a good teacher although Aleks found himself not listening while staring at the man.

Aleks was partly good at History and was perfectly fine with the teacher. He could pass the class and whatever text was placed in front of him no trouble but once the new teacher, Mr. Mathewson, started all he can do is daydream about him. This became a dilemma when Aleks found himself failing the class.

Of course Mr. Mathews didn't know about Aleks' fantasies, he wasn't a mind reader after all, but he could tell that something had been on the child's mind for a while. Someone doesn't just stare off into space and fail after being quite talented at the subject, so, to help the poor boy with his class revision times were set. Each lunchtime for half an hour, Aleks would be spending his time with the great Mr. Mathewson.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jordan was honestly new to the whole teaching facade, he loved the subject and all but teaching seemed like something that would be hard and if Jordan was being honest he could name ten more things he would rather be doing than teach thirty-odd kids who don't care. The question of why Jordan even bothered to go along with this job still kept in his mind, he didn't hate per-say but he dern sure could think of better things. 

One thing that brightened his classes though was one boy by the name Aleksandr. From past reports, he was doing well the History but it seems since that old teacher left and Jordan took over his grade in that subject has just been going down hill. Jordan could tell why, was he just a bad teacher? certainly not, if he was they wouldn't have let him teach, would they?

Jordan was truly interested in that kid, who does so good then so bad? Also, Jordan might have some trouble admitting that the youngling was on the attractive side. There was nothing wrong in Jordan stating the obvious, at least that was what Jordan told himself.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aleks wasn't pleased with spending his time in a classroom while he could be out the yard with the small group of friends he had, although with Mr. Mathewson being the only one in there with him made the situation more bearable but also made it worse at the same time. It wasn't like Aleks had lost his liking for History while dazing off in classes, he was still good at it so now in the one-on-one session with the teacher Aleks couldn't help but blush at the compliments on his knowledge that Mr. Mathewson would give him.

"You know, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I know I'm probably not your person of choice but I'm still your teacher" The words shocked Aleks, did his teacher relly think something was wrong? and care enough to ask about it, well, that was definitely a first for Aleks.

A sly smirk made its way to Aleks's lips, he could have some fun now. "I have had something on my mind for a while now since you started teaching actually" It was jordan's turn to be shocked now, he didn't actually think the kid would reply. "Oh really, since I started? What has been bothering you?" Jordan didn't know what could be wrong. Maybe he was actually a bad teacher.  
"Something has been distracting me, sir" Jordan didn't realise that Aleks had begun to lean over the table so he was closer, Jordan was too busy trying to think of something to say, he didn't want to make it awkward for them on their first meeting. That all went out the window when Jordan finally looked up to see Aleks much closer than he was before, whatever Jordan had planned to say was forgotten and instead he had to work to keep a blush from rising. "I can't really stop thinking about you" Once again Aleks had slid closer along the desk. Honestly, Jordan was starting to regret sitting on the opposite side of Aleks on the one student desks.

Aleks was extremely close and Jordan knew the blush he had tried so hard to hide had escaped. The younger one in front of him just kept staring at him, waiting for Jordan to finally speak up but as his mouth opened Aleks interrupted "Well, look at the time. Looks like the meeting is over. See you next time, sir"

The sly look was back on Aleks' face. Aleks didn't really know what had gotten into him, the new teacher was just too easy to mess with, plus Aleks still thought he was the cutest teacher available in the school. Aleks took back what he said earlier, about rather being out the yard with friends. Watching Mr. Mathewson flustered was much more fun, he couldn't wait until their next session.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was flustered for the rest of lunch, after all, the boy had said it was him that was distracting. How? Jordan didn't know, but one thing he did know was that he was not looking forward to their next session. Aleksandr had gotten much too close for Jordans liking and not because of his person space. When The boy got close all Jordan could feel was hit cheeks fill up with heat, it was most definitely something a teacher is not supposed to feel when a student is in you face.

There was only one lesson left of the school day and Jordan wasn't really pleased with the class he had next. They were noise and just didn't listen to anything he had to tell them. One boy in the class he especially had trouble with was one called James Willson. 

The boy was nothing but trouble. He never did the work in class and you could forget about him ever doing homework. From what Jordan could see the male never did well in History, even when the other teacher belonged to the school. Now that Jordan thought about it, he could faintly remember seeing James and Aleks together around the school. In fact, Jordan could remember them in a large group, all mixed with students that were well behaved and some that certainly were not.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lesson went surprisingly well. Although James still didn't work he wasn't as disruptive as usual, all he did was smirk at Jordan when he would tell James to get on with the work. Jordan didn't know why but the smirk left him uneasy.

Unknowingly to Jordan, Aleks had told James all about his half an hour with the teacher at lunch, he was his best friend after all. Aleks told James all about his new crush on the History teacher and how in the revision sessions he will somehow get the teacher, he even told James about how the teacher was blushing the whole time.

James didn't really see the appeal in Mr. Mathewson. He was just an ordinary looking teacher, he was younger than most, yes, but that didn't really seem important. If anything James found the teacher slightly annoying, always getting on his case about class work and all, but James decided that for a good pupil, like Aleks, this was rarely, if ever, a problem.

With the new information of his friends secret crush James couldn't help but smirk at the teacher, he knew his secret after all. Not only had Aleks flirted slightly with the teacher but Mr. Mathews was blushing back at the younger. It was all to goo for James, maybe he would be able to use it against the teacher at some point to stop him from babbling on about James not doing the work, although Aleks probably won't be too happy with James if that was to happen.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jordan didn't mean for his mind to be occupied with thoughts of Aleks even after he got home from the school. Everything he did to keep his mind off the student failed. This wasn't good, actually it was far worse than bad, Jordan could keep thinking about his student like this.

He could just imagine kissing Alek softly on the cheek or being able to snuggle with the short boy, but he shouldn't. Under no circumstance are those thoughts in teachers minds, but, of course, Jordan had to be that one stupid teacher that does. Maybe if he goes online it will help him forget those ideas.

It completely did not help. Actually, Jordan might have made it worse. All Jordan did on the computer was accidently find the kids YouTube channel. Aleks had many videos and many subscribers. Who would think that a teenager could have such a large following? Jordan decided to watch some of his videos, which ultimately was a very poor choice, it only fuels his want for the small boy.

Jordan was able to see Aleks in an environment that was unlike school. He was able to see Aleks without the uniform and not sitting behind a desk with a workbook in front of him if anything it helps Jordan imagine kissing him.

It was only the first day of Jordan helping Aleks and he already regretted. He was only supposed to help him with History and instead Jordan got a crush on the younger, it was going to be a hard time with the other sessions coming up, maybe if Jordan was lucky Aleks won't act like he did today, maybe Jordan won't feel the need to lean in, just like Aleks had and press his lips to the other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of school was just as bad as Jordan thought it would be. Thankfully Jordan didn't have Aleks' class that day but that still left the half an hour of lunch. Jordan was dreading it, he didn't want Aleks to see him blushing and being a stuttering mess. Even though he dreaded his time with Aleks he also couldn't wait to see the younger.

Jordan didn't want to admit it, maybe if he kept telling himself he just liked Aleks as a student and could, perhaps see them being friends when his student graduates, but he knew that was all a lie. Jordan knew that one the other graduated he wanted to do unthinkable things to him, heck Jordan wanted to do that now!  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lunch rolled around much faster than Jordan had expected, butterflies swum around his stomach each time he looked up at the clock that went agonisingly slow. His hate for the lunch sessions had dissolved over the course of the day, honestly all Jordan wanted to do was sit down and talk with Aleks.

Aleks couldn't wait for the lunch bell to ring either, either because English really wasn't a lesson he wanted to stay in or because Jordan was waiting for him juts down the hall, Aleks though it could be both.

Finally the bell rang throughout the school and Aleks hurriedly packed his things and booked it out his English class, Jordan did the same to his class, making sure to get them out as soon as he could and picking up their left out books to make the room clean and up to standards.

When the knock finally fall on Jordans's ears all his dread came back, what was the point of being excited about Aleks? He was a teacher after all and if anyone at all simply got a suspicion about his feelings he would be out of a job. Aleks didn't need to worry about that, he could play with Jordan all he wanted and there would be no consequesnse.

Aleks' walk into the classroom was more than pleasing for Jordan to see, the way his hips slightly swayed made Jordan want to grip them and bring him closer, but no, he couldn't do that. Even the way he bit his lip when he sat down made it nearly impossible for Jordan not to bite Aleks' lip himself.

Once again, Jordan had placed himself right in front of Aleks, looking directly into his eyes. They were beautiful, even though they are plain old brown for some reason they were special to Jordan. In fact, all of Aleks was special to Jordan, he may have been looked at ordinarily by everyone but to Jordan he was a beacon of beauty. Aleks had taken the same stance he had last time, leaning in with his elbows far from the edge of the table.

Aleks didn't really plan on doing any work that half an hour and he hoped Jordan would play along somewhat and not give the work when Aleks insisted they talk instead and to Aleks pleasure Jordan had complied, maybe because he knew that once Aleks said no work there most definitely wouldn't be any work done by him.

They spent what seemed like hours looking into each others eyes but in reality it was lest than five minutes. The more Jordan looked at him the less he could resist him. "I saw your YouTube channel" Jordan didn't mean for it to slip out but the silence added with Aleks studying him was killing him. 

It was Aleks' turn to blush now. Jordan had seen his videos, what if he hated them? What if he thought he was such a lame person now? but then again Jordan surely wouldn't have brought it up if he did dislike them. Jordan seeing Aleks' blushing face just smiled sweetly at him.

"They were pretty good, I liked them" If anything Aleks' face got hotter, he didn't really know why he was so embarrassed about this fact, after all, wasn't he here to mess with Mr. Mathews and see him blush. When Aleks could get his blush down he looked up into his teacher's eyes with that damned sly smirk back on his face "Oh, why are you watching one of your students videos?  
Jordan was more comfortable now and even though Aleks' statement was meant to repay the deal of a blush it did the opposite if anything. Jordan just rolled his head back and let out a chuckle into the air. When he came back to look at Aleks it was him that had leant in, nearly meeting Aleks' elbows on the desk.

Their faces were as close as they could get without it seeming like they were sharing breaths, Jordan regretted getting this close to Aleks. Aleks had hastily pressed his lips to Jordan's, who moved along with the kiss. It was complete bliss for both, Jordan eventually moved his hand to cup Aleks' heated cheek and rubbed his thumb along his jaw line. Aleks loved every moment of it and for once in his life was glad he started failing a class. It was over sooner than either of them would have liked but a small moan let out by Aleks brought Jordan back to reality, making him rip away from Aleks.

He had kissed a student. Even worse he enjoyed it, loved it even. Jordan could get in serious trouble over this, but god he wanted to do it again, hell he needed to do it again. 

Jordan had hurried away from Aleks and scrambled behind his desk. Jordan brought out a scrap piece of paper from his draw and scribbled something Aleks couldn't see from his seated position. When Jordan had come back to stand in front of him he slid the piece of paper to be in front on Aleks, who picked it up and read what was written. It was a number in quick, messy handwriting with the name 'Jordan' underneath next to a doodle of a cat.

Fuck, Aleks got his teachers number.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleks sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the crumpled paper. He couldn't believe it, he was able to get Jordans number, he was even able to kiss him and what's even better is that the teacher kissed back. Although Aleks was very pleased with having the number he had no idea whether he should call it. What if it was too soon? Aleks' mind was filled with stupid questions. He was never like this with girls but for some reason Jordan was different, special even.

Aleks decided to call James over, it wasn't too late and they lived reasonably close to each other so James could walk with no problem, he would probably still complain to Aleks once he gets there. Aleks didn't really know what else to do except get James' advice on the matter, which honestly probably wasn't the best idea.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Just like Aleks had though, as soon as James made up into his bedroom the first thing that came out his mouth where complaints. Aleks was used to it by now, after all he had been friends with James for five years. 

Once they were comfortable Aleks proceeded to tell James about his meeting with Jordan, not telling him as lunch afraid of who would hear. Aleks knew it was unlikely that someone would be zoned in on their conversation, but Aleks didn't want to risk his teacher losing his job.

Aleks pulled out the piece of paper he had cautiously put in his pocket, he didn't want to lose it after all and showed James the numbers on it. James didn't really know why Aleks was being so weird about the whole thing, James didn't really see a difference in their teacher and any other person Aleks had a crush on, well, except that Jordan was a teacher.

"Just send him a fucking text" was all that James could tell Aleks but it didn't help in the slightest, all it did was send more questions into Aleks' brain, what would he say? what if Jordan was busy? What if Jordan never replied? All the questions piled up and Aleks decided against texting Jordan, there were just too many downsides to it. Of course this annoyed James more than words could say, he called him over and wasn't even going to listen to him.

Aleks had decided against everything that James had told him to do, resulting in nothing being done with Jordans number. James, noting wanting to have come over for nothing, declared that they should as least do something and proceeded to drag Aleks out the house. Who knows, maybe the time out will get Aleks to stop worrying about Jordan.

__________________________________________________________________________________

They decided on going out to the mall, maybe they could find a stupid game they could have fun with. The shopping center was sparse, there seemed to be only two or three people in one shop at a time. They decided to go into the 'Game' shop that was near the entrance of the mall. All they wanted was a cheap old game for them to mess around with, although Aleks got more than he could have asked for.

Once inside the shop they could see that the only other people in there wad the employee and a tall man in a red cap who had his back turned to them, that all changed when the man turned around. Straight away, Aleks and James recognized the man as Jordan himself. He was looking down at a game in his hand and didn't see the boys at first but soon looked up and met eyes with Aleks.

Jordan wasn't sure if James knew of what had happened in the classroom but when James proceeded to knock Aleks with his elbow and had a giant grin on his face it was safe to presume James knew exactly what happened. Jordan couldn't help the butterflies that went through his stomach, he really did like the boy. At first he was scared to do anything, they were out in the open after all, but it began to sink in, they weren't at school anymore, they weren't completely surrounded by teachers and students. It still wasn't allowed, but they could be more comfortable here.

Jordan smiled at Aleks and gave a little wave, which was met with a smile from Aleks. Aleks had momentarily been frozen, who would have thought they would see their History teacher in a game shop, but it subsided once Jordan had acknowledged him. Aleks walked closer to Jordan with James following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really feeling this chapter. It might be super bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The smile on Aleks's face made Jordan's heart flutter, although the grin that was eating away at James' face made him worry slightly. Jordan wasn't sure why but he felt James would be teasing him once back at school.

"Hey" It wasn't long after school had ended, but Jordan still missed that angelic voice of Aleks. Jordan still didn't know what to say, his stomach still doing flips. "What are you doing here then?" Of course Aleks knew the answer, it was a gaming shop after all but he wanted to make a conversation, but Jordan didn't seem to be co-operating.

Jordan held up the game he was holding to be next to his head, it wasn't the answer Aleks was looking for, but it would do. The game in his hands wasn't particularly good, an old game that he probably just liked the look of.

"I didn't know teachers would like to play video games" James had piped up, looking at Aleks then to Jordan, while trying the stop a laugh pass his lips. James' joke went unnoticed by the two other men, who were busy looking and smiling at each other.  
Jordan and Aleks began to talk about the different games they had each played, it turned out Jordan was an avid player just like Aleks and they had played many of the same video games. The conversation really started going when Aleks brought up CS GO. Apparently, just like Aleks, Jordan was obsessed with the game. They both shared their opinions of the game and showed off with the skins they had been able to unbox.

Board with the conversation, he wasn't a part of James decided to leave. He tapped on Aleks's arm and quickly gave note about his departure, he could understand his friends fondness of the man and wanted to leave them to their selves, after all, the only time they get together is at school which doesn't let them do much.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After talking so much in the mall, Aleks, and his teacher decided to go to a small cafe not far from the mall. Even though it would be s short walk they had opted to go in Jordans car, Jordan didn't want to walk back to it when he could just leave straight from the cafe.

The cafe was small and homely, decorated with paintings and pictures of their goods while being filled with small tables with matching chairs, some tables with a four-set and some with a two-set. Jordan made his way to a table with a set of two chairs and Aleks followed happily behind him.

To be honest, Jordan didn't know why he had asked Aleks to come to the cafe once they were done talking in the shop. Neither of them was probably going to get something to eat, but he supposed getting a cup of coffee wouldn't be so bad.

After seeing Aleks in the shopping center, he didn't want to leave Aleks go back to whatever he was there with James for, Jordan just wanted to keep on talking forever. Aleks and he had so much in common, it was slightly scary to Jordan considering one was a student and the other was a teacher. Jordan couldn't understand how the eighteen-year-old was able to make him feel the way he was right now, he was a grown man after all. A teenager should do this to him, but he loved that Aleks did.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The outing ended with Jordan taking Aleks back home, after all it was Jordan that took Aleks away from the mall and to the cafe so the least he could do was drop him off, also it gave Jordan more time to be with Aleks. 

When outside Aleks home they were slow on saying goodbye, neither of them really wanted to separate. Aleks made the fast desition to move in and kiss Jordan, who was eager to kiss back. Just like at the lunch meeting they were able to kiss but this time there was no need to break apart in fear. Jordan was able to hold Aleks as he wanted and not worry while Aleks could just enjoy being held by Jordan.

"You should call me at some point, we can do something like this again" Jordan whispered as they moved away from each other. Aleks nodded as a reply and started to unbuckle his seatbelt and opened the door to get out, but turned to say his final goodbye with a kiss on Jordan's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school Jordan couldn't help himself smirk when Aleks walked in with the rest of the class, the grin on Aleks face told Jordan that Aleks was definitely happy to see the other as well. 

The class went smoothly, no disruptions from anyone except the odd stupid question, but then again, Jordan was just glad it was somewhat related to work. When Aleks started asking for help is what really affected Jordan. Each time Jordan was called over to help the boy, who definitely wasn't in any need of the teacher, Aleks would drag his hand across Jordans arms and hands, it was driving him crazy.

Eventually the class ended and Aleks needed to leave, but before he left he squeezed softly on Jordans's forearm, hopefully unnoticed.Jordan didn't want Aleks to leave, why would he? Although it was probably a good idea, Jordan thought if Aleks stayed in the class any longer Jordan would have kissed him in front of everyone.

The next period was James' class. Honestly, Jordan wasn't looking forward to it, he still thought he would be teased restlessly by James and he was partly right. Each time Jordan walked past James' desk he could hear James whisper "Aleks Mathewson" under his breath with a hushed laugh afterward.

Jordan wasn't really bothered by the small taunts, he though it would have been much worse than it was. If Jordan was being honest, the name had a ring to it. Maybe Jordan was having too much fun thinking about Aleks but he couldn't wait for lunch.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lunch rolled around in no time and Jordan found himself speed-walking to his classroom from the photocopying room but Aleks wasn't waiting outside the locked room like Jordan thought he would be. Jordan was a bit let down, did Aleks really not come? maybe he was just late from the other class.

Jordan sat at his desk, waiting for Aleks to show up. It had felt like he had been sat there for hours when in fact it was just half an hour, meaning the time that they should have been finishing their session had gone yet Aleks hadn't shown up. Lunch finished with no sign of Aleks, Jordans mood was flattened. He was really looking forward to talking with Aleks, now Jordan just wanted to get the day over and done with.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Jordan's last class wasn't pleasant, although that could be because of the slightly sour mood he had been put in at lunch. The kids in the class just couldn't shut up when he was trying to teach and the most work someone did was five out of ten questions, not to mention hardly any of the answers were right, Jordan just wanted to go home, play some video games and hopefully get a call from Aleks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short and the next two will probably be around that same length. Exams are coming up so I don't have that much extra time~


	7. Chapter 7

Aleks forth lesson before lunch was literal hell for him. Each student wanted to mess around and scream their lungs off while the poor supply teacher couldn't do anything. Although, as the lesson went on and on the teacher got more and more annoyed with the class.

When the end of the lesson arrived, Aleks couldn't wait to get out, he was meeting Jordan after all but his plans were changed by the teacher. The supply had kept them all in after the bell, which didn't sit well with anyone. The trouble makers didn't want a punishment and Aleks didn't do anything, so why should he stay? The more the class fought the longer the teacher kept the class for.

Eventually, the class was let out but it had already been a half an hour of lunch. Aleks was annoyed, no, more than annoyed, he was angry. Jordan was probably eating his lunch now, as most teachers did eat late to deal with students or finish some quick work. He had missed their meeting and probably wouldn't see Jordan again that day, Aleks just made his way to James at their normal table in the dining hall to complain to him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The end of the day came and Aleks couldn't be happier. The only time Aleks had seen Jordan was their first lesson and Aleks wanted to text Jordan, maybe they would be able to meet each other again since lunch was missed.

Aleks was comfortable on his bed, phone in hand. He started to text Jordan once he got home and now, in the late hours of the evening, they were deep in conversation. They decided to meet at a park that was near to Aleks home, it made sense to do things near Alek's area since Jordan was the only one who could drive.

Jordan had gotten to the park early. Aleks may live close, but Jordan wasn't far either and he did have his car, Jordan had already decided he would be dropping Aleks home after. Jordan was waiting next to the entrance of the park, they wouldn't be able to fins each other in the testing woodland that all looked the same.

Once Aleks made it to Jordan they walked into the park hand-in-hand, the contact made Jordans's stomach twist, he had never had such strong feelings for someone before.

They opted to sit on a wooden bench and broke their hands apart. Jordan, unhappy with the action, slung his arm over Alek's shoulder, who in turn let his hand rest on jordan's thigh.

They talked until the sun began to set and the sky darkened. The winds picked up and now the air was bitter, both decided it was time to go home and stood, once again joining hands. Before they started walking they shared a small kiss, then made their way down the dirt path to the area Jordan's car was parked.


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride was pleasant. The heaters warmed the car and there was a comfortable silence, Jordan was concentrating on driving while Aleks let himself daydream out the window.

Aleks hadn't said it out loud, but he loved Jordan. The teacher was amazing and everything Aleks could have asked for. He was friendly, kind and, from what Aleks could see, Jordan would treat him right.

When Aleks was leaving to the car they shared another sweet kiss and waved goodbye to each other as Aleks made his way to his door. Alek's home was empty, both his parents had gone on a small trip to 'get some alone time'. Aleks had promised them he would have no parties and was telling the truth, Aleks wasn't one for parties honestly. Aleks would much rather James over or now, maybe he could have Jordan over, Aleks certainly wasn't opposed to that and hopefully, Jordan wasn't either.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jordan's car was lonely without Aleks next to him, they may not have really talked in the car, but Aleks' presence was enough. Jordan made it to his own home, a small apartment, in which he lived alone. Jordan's apartment block wasn't particularly full of people though he didn't understand why. It was a nice area and the place was neat looking, also it wasn't as expensive as some other places around that town. 

Jordan had thought about having Aleks over plenty of times, hr might get some strange looks of neighbours, but he knew no one from the school ever goes into his apartment block. God, Jordan loved Aleks so much. Aleks was special and different from other people. Lucky for them, Aleks would be graduating soon and they could figure out their hopefully growing relationship.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Aleks got comfortable in his empty house he texted James to come over, he wanted to tell James all about the time he spent with Jordan. He wanted to talk about the hand holding, Jordan putting his arm around him and their kisses. Aleks knew James would most probably not care in the slightest, but that didn't stop Aleks from wanting to tell him.

Aleks was right when he thought James wouldn't care. The face James made when he brought up their teacher made Aleks stop talking and instead laugh which in turn made James puff out some laughter. No matter how much James didn't want to listen he knew that Aleks would keep telling him no matter what James said.

Their conversation took a turn when instead of talking about how good Jordan was they talked about how bad the movie on the tv was. Aleks had turned it on when James had arrived, thinking it would make for good background noise for the two, but it turned into much more than that. The movie became their main interest as they both jab fun at the awfully made film.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days, Aleks and Jordan had met up a few times after school hours and each time James got a report from Aleks on how it went. Everything was perfect for them, although Jordan and Aleks never really met up at school anymore. They didn't really have a need to anymore, after all Aleks had Jordan at his fingertips when outside of school and if it was safer for them to just stay as teacher and student in school, them Aleks would do it. Aleks didn't really need the help in History anyway.

They talked on the phone every night, either having in-depth conversations or short messages for the other to see before falling asleep or for them to wake up to. Both men's moods had improved since starting to 'date' one another. Aleks wasn't grouchy at home and found himself much happier more often, which was a blessing to James, he didn't near to hear the others shouting that much anymore.Jordan had also found himself generally happier now, he used to be slightly lonely. He lived on his own in a sparsely populated apartment building after all and didn't talk to others that much.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was the weekend, not a bad day, but the winds made it nippy outside. Neither Jordan or Aleks really wanted to go outside somewhere so Jordan brought up the option of Aleks coming over to Jordan's apartment. Of course Jordan would go to pick up the other, it would be unfair to let his lover walk over in the cold weather plus Jordan wouldn't put it past Aleks to get lost if he gave him directions over the phone. Aleks may be smart, but that didn't stop him from having his 'dumb moments'. 

Jordan knew the way to Aleks' home like the back of his hand, he had taken the younger home so many times it was impossible for Jordan not to know the way. Jordan loved spending time with Aleks and the small task of taking the younger home was no problem what-so-ever, Jordan enjoyed their time in the car actually. Aleks even gave Jordan a small kiss each time they were in the car so he didn't have anything to complain about.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aleks was sitting on the concrete steps outside his home. His parents were back from their vacation and it was users for Aleks to wait outside for Jordan's car rather than Jordan come to the door and risk Aleks parents seeing the teacher at their doorstep to take away their son. Aleks was quite cold while waiting for Jordan but knowing he would soon be in the car with the heaters on made the wait bearable.

Jordan didn't take long to arrive, Aleks got comfortable in the car and they soon started making their way back to Jordan's. Aleks was nervous about going to Jordan's apartment, it was his first time going to his teachers home after all.

To Aleks, Jordans apartment was perfect. Jordan insisted that it was boring and small, but Aleks couldn't help but stare in awe at the small rooms. Jordan was most definitely wrong when he said his apartment was 'boring' Aleks could see the bookcase that was instead filled with different game cases and the many consoles he had near the television. It was no wonder that Aleks had bumped into the man in a game store.  
______________________________________________________________________________

That night they spent their time curled up on the couch, nestled together watching movies (which certainly were not as bad as the one James and Aleks had seen on the T.V a few days before) After having enough time watching the films they changed their activities to gaming. 

Aleks couldn't keep count on the amount of different games they played, there was just too many, but he knew he wanted to beat Jordan at all of them. Unfortunately for him Jordan seemed to have more skills in every game they played, even the ones Aleks picked and though he was excellent at. Aleks didn't quite know how Jordan had time to get so good at the games, Jordan was a teacher, after all, surely they don't get a lot of spare time? 

The rest of their time left together they spent talking, not to mention a few kisses here and there. Recently him and Jordan had gotten more comfortable showing their attraction, both physically and verbally. They now shared small "I love you's" with each other and kisses were more frequent and heavy. 

Aleks could still remember when he and Jordan had frist told each other "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GCSE's start on Friday and I haven't started revising, I'm fucked. The good news is that it's only a Welsh exam on Friday and is only worth half a GCSE. What I need to get on my courses for college is a 'B' in English, including another 4 GCSE's from C-A* in anything else. That's why this chapter may seem short and the rest of the chapters might not come out as fast as the others have.
> 
> I'm going on study leave on the 22nd though so I will most likely write a lot since I will have the whole day but some Exams will take place while I'm off ( actually 12 of them will)


	10. Chapter 10

Aleks and Jordan had met at the park once again, it had become their normal meeting place after the few times they went there. They walked down the winding paths that they now knew the way down because of the amount of times they walked them hand-in-hand.

It was a quiet place with hardly anyone ever there except the once in a while dog walker. With no playground in the park children hardly visited, meaning parents didn't frequent the place either. Not many people decided to walk or run down the paths either, there were other parks that were more open and people that were concentrating on running didn't need to have their mind on which way they were going.

It would probably be the last time they visited the park for this season. The winds were picking up and each say that went past seemed to be colder than the last, it certainly wasn't weather that you wanted to be sitting outside in. The warmth from august was slowly wearing off as they diffused into September.

Aleks loved staying at the park with Jordan, but the cold weather was a good enough reason for them to stop visiting it. They didn't stay for their normal amount of time at the park and instead stayed for a shorter time. Aleks was shivering and instead of Jordan letting his boyfriend stay outside and freeze he decided they should go somewhere else. Jordan may not have wanted to stay in the park, but he also didn't want to leave Aleks yet, he hadn't finished talking with him yet. Sure they could continue in phone calls but that wasn't as good as being in person.

Instead of taking Aleks home Jordan had taken them to a small cafe. It was a nice place with not many customers inside. Jordan knew the place quite well and was knowing of the small amount of customers. Jordan had decided he didn't want to go into a well-populated area after the relaxation that came from the empty park and he presumed Aleks could want the same. 

When instead they decided to sit in a small corner booth that made it hard for any of the other people, worker or customer, unable to see them easily. They wanted their privacy after all. Although the cafe's main attraction was coffee neither men actually was found of the drink. Aleks had decided he would get himself a hot chocolate. It may not be the most 'adult' drink, but frankly Aleks didn't care, just another thing Jordan likes about him. Jordan had decided on tea himself, which was another drink Aleks wasn't found of.

Their drinks were the only thing ordered, only to really keep them warm in the small shop. They were able to finish the drinks quite quickly and sat and conversated. A small rainfall had started outside while in the shop and neither really wanted to walk in the rain to the car when they could sit inside and wait for it to stop. It was only light so they presumed it would stop soon. Unfortunately, it lasted longer than both men had thought.

Jordan had begun to mindlessly play with Aleks' fingers. They were in a comfortable silence and there wasn't really a need to talk, they just enjoyed the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the closeness of each other. Eventually though the rain did lighten even more, although it wasn't completely done it was now almost like a mist. They decided that this was their time to get to the car, there was no pint in waiting in the shop in case the rain just decided to get heavier once again.

The car ride was also in a comfortable silence with the radio in quietly. The heaters in the car were able to warm up the small area quickly and soon they were warm and cozy in the car. The ride in the car was longer than usual since they instead were coming from the cafe and not the park, but neither men minded, after all they were together in the car.

Once at Aleks house they shared a good night kiss like normal but this time once they broke apart, Aleks pressed a kiss to Jordans cheek and said "I love you". Honestly, Aleks was embarrassed. He shut the door harshly, on accident of course, and walked faster than normal to his door. Aleks couldn't believe he just said that Jordan probably thinks he is stupid now. How long had they been going out for? a couple of weeks? two months at the maximum probably. Aleks' face was red and hot, he didn't even want to look back at Jordan but once he did he was glad. Looking back at Aleks was Jordan just as red. Jordan was shocked. Aleks loved him? That was great.

Jordan was ecstatic with what Aleks had said and, in his excitement, opened the window of the car to shout out. Jordan returned the words in his loud voice with a wide smile that only grew as he said it. Aleks didn't think he could blush harder, but Jordan proved him wrong. The butterflies went in his stomach and a smile took over his lips when he entered his house. Jordan loved him. That's all Aleks really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my Welsh exam that went as bad as I thought it would. I am really not good with languages and the fact that what we learned in school for 11 years aren't actually what ends up in the exam really bothers me. I also had a science biology exam today that went really well, although science is my strong point I guess. It turns out I have 6 (now 5) science exams which is a lot of science to be doing.
> 
> Sorry if this is a messy chapter and is confusing or something. I would say it is because I am using my time to revise for my exams but that would be the biggest lie.


	11. Chapter 11

Graduation was finally upon them. It wasn't a big deal honestly; students were leaving to carry on with their lives and whether or not they continued with education wasn't a concern for any of the teachers. 

Jordan wasn't particularly sad to see any of the students leave, they had done their time after all and deserved to be freed from the school. Even if Jordan cared for the students leaving there was something on his mind that couldn't bring his mood down.  
Aleks was graduating from the school; he was graduating his class. Aleks was no longer his student. Just the idea of them no longer needing to be in constant fear of being found out brought a massive weight off Jordans shoulder, and he was sure Aleks felt the same.

The school was the reason for their relationship beginning, but it became much more of an obstacle as time went on. Even though it may have caused some problems and stutters in the budding relationship Jordan was still glad the risk was taken.  
Aleks was an incredible man and seeing the younger receiving his high school diploma made Jordans heart swell. He was proud of Aleks; high school wasn't the most pleasant of places and Jordan could speak from experience, from his school days and from just being a teacher. Aleks had stuck through with it though and would undoubtedly go on to do some amazing things. Hopefully, Jordan would be able to see all those achievements as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jordans apartment was filled with smiles and laughter; it was probably the most lively it had ever been. Jordan had decided that a celebration was in need and of course Aleks, and James were to be there. The two young men had finished school, and neither one of them could contain their happiness. After all, the only thing on your mind once you start school is when you are going to finish.

Games were played, and drinks were downed but before any of them could tell it was already somewhat late into the night. James had to make his way home, his mother was mostly likely already worried about where he was. Aleks, on the other hand, decided to stay behind, rejecting James' offer to drive him home.Aleks wanted to spend some personal time with Jordan; it had been a busy day causing them to talk hardly while at the school.

Jordan was quick to catch Aleks' lips with his own, pulling Aleks to be closer to him on the couch. Soon enough Jordan found himself leading Aleks into his bedroom, lips still locked and hands roaming. 

It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a little but I finally did my first math paper that went much better than I expected, although that could mean the second one will be much harder.
> 
> This isn't the longest chapter ever, but not a lot could have happened. I had planned for this chapter to be the one that Aleks graduated in. Funny enough on Friday I officially left school and only need to go in to do my exams on whichever days those are.
> 
> I think next chapter there may be a time skip. If there is, it will most likely be written a little faster.


End file.
